livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 4 11 2011
PollDump_4_11_2011 Seizon Senryaku!! 1 Rock over Japan. 1 Imagine! 1 Let's begin the survival strategy. im@s block? 0 y 2 n Mami Stuff for Saimoe Finals 0 Image Pack (1000+ pics) - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YQRVRCT0 0 Doujin Pack (30~ works) - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=A2IEYM8M 0 Mami Flash Fap Game - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=O479VEHU Hey guys. Im bored, but dont feel like writing about Denshi. What do? 1 Get back to the lolis? 1 Post apocalyptic Boston? 0 Make something up? VN? 3 Yay. 2 Nay. Well. . .? 3 Get back to the lolis you left on a plane. 0 Get back to that girl you left on a patrol in demonland. 1 Get back to Denshi as a mecha musume. 1 Make shit up as you go along. You lug your feet along the ground. The plane ride was pleasant, but you managed to not catch any sleep on it or on the trip into the city. The familiar smells and sights of your hometown overwhelm you for just a moment, but an overbearing sense of tiredness overtakes you. Wait, you've gone longer without sleep before. . .whats going on? 0 Look at the others. 1 Try your damnest to scan the area for magic. 3 "Oi, Abby. You feeling as shit as I am?" Raising your head to her general direction, you can see her wobble back and forth on her feet. You blink hard and just barely open your eyes in time to catch her. This almost proves to be too much for your arms to handle. Collapsing to your knees with Abby in your arms, you hear Arai shout out to you, "Hey! What the hell's going on here?!" How the hell was she still alert? 2 "Get us. . .away from here." 1 Give in to the need to sleep. 1 You've been through worse. Man up. You feel her tug at your shirt collar, and lift you up, "You are damned lucky I'm strong enough to do this." You see your informant lift Abby up from your arms. You were wondering where she had gone. "This is bad. It looks like they're already targeting me. Suppose I should have given you all the proper countermeasures, then. I'm frankly amazed you're still awake to be honest." Oh. Thanks. 3 "Just. . .get. . .us. . .out of here." 2 Well, you can give in to sleep now. 0 "Is. . .Alex fine?" "Of course." The gargantuan tug of an oni's strength is immediately felt as the two of them take off to the roofs. You were trailing behind Arai like a scarf in the wind. It was rather unpleasant. What concerned you more was the fact your informant was keeping up with this ridiculous pace. Just who or what the hell was she? 1 Enjoy the sights whizzing by you. 0 Try to regain some willpower. 3 "What the hell was that just now anyway?!" The two are silent for some time, either ignoring your question or delaying an answer. You vaguely make out your informant giving a hand signal and dropping. Arai soon follows, the sudden descent waking you up considerably. The water you land into helps too. Arai lets go of you and the disorientation of being upside down underwater takes over fast. Not too long though, you did grow up here. . . 2 Gesture angrily to the two. 1 Look to see if you need to follow them anywhere. You proceed to make rude gestures to the two swimming figures ahead of you. Just to your right, you notice Abby was doing much the same thing. Guess she woke up as well. The two of you surface for a needed breath of air. "Goddamnit! What the hell is going on?!" she exclaims, sending water flying everywhere. 1 "Whatever it is, we should follow them anyway." 2 ". . .We'll get them back later." 0 Just gesture to follow them. "I hate water. . ." You hear this last line as you dive into the water, and follow the two figures ahead of you into an underwater tunnel. This goes on for a short distance before rising up to an airlock. Of all things. The four of you ferry inside and shut the hatch behind you. It takes a few minutes for the water to drain. . . 2 "A secret base? Seriously?" 1 ". . .Dunking us in water aside, what the hell was that?" Your informant wrings her clothes dry, "Not so much a secret base as much as a warehouse. A properly paranoid hunter always keeps one." You sure as hell didn't. I any case you begin to turn around only to be immediately stopped by Abby's hands on your head, ". . .Keep facing that way." 3 ". . .Did you forget to put on underwear today~?" 0 "Right. . .So what the hell hit us?" "A-ABSOLUTE NOT!" She almost deafens one of your ears. You can see Arai putting on a smirk in front of you, "Oh no, she just forgot a bra I see." Ah. Of course. The sound of garbled angrish and noises rises up behind you. 1 "Well, its not like she ever needed a bra." 0 "All that aside. . .you. . .what the hell was that?" 3 You wonder if you can grope her from here. You actually manage to reach and arm behind you and grab her chest. Thinking it through, you realize you've never actually harassed her with physical contact before. Why the sudden change? Of course, you don't wonder this for long as you can almost feel a heat from embarrassment and fury rise up behind you. No wait, that was actual heat. . .well she did know magic. 1 Just take your punishment. 1 Hm, she actually does have something there, investigate. 3 "I suppose my imminent death is rising up behind me, huh?" Well you managed to grope her for a good fifteen seconds before a fireball smashed your head into the opposite wall. Something tells you that she won't be speaking with you for quite some time. Arai's laughter fills the chamber for a moment, "Hah, I can't believe you actually had the balls!" As you scrape yourself off the wall, and treat your newly formed bruises, you hear your informant cough. 2 "Back to business, eh?" 1 "Huh, that fireball was more knock than burn wasn't it?" "Of course." She opens up a small hatch on the other side of the airlock. Pulling out a pair of earrings she hands them to you, "Protection against the wide area spells used earlier. One will suffice. . .You'll need it." 1 "My ears aren't pierced." 3 Hold out an arm, "One for you, Abby." She snatches it form your hand and mumbles under her breath. "I suggest you repair relationships with your partner, Mr. Campenella. It'll be vital for what we need to do next," Your informant says as she stands up and reaches for a hatch on the ceiling. 2 "Wait. . .there was a DRY entrance?" 1 "Easier said than done, missy." "Yes." Just as both you and Abby start to yell at her she says nonchalantly, "I found it humorous." You and Abby look at each other blankly for a moment before she realizes it. Turning away from your gaze she hurries up the drop down ladder with Arai behind her. 1 Just go up with them. 4 "Just where the hell are we anyway?" "The Salute. I'm sure you know where that is. . .try not to destroy anything in here." Given the fact this was no middle-of-nowhere church, you reckon you should take those words seriously this time around. The three of you exit through the nearby door, straight into the main octagonal building. "Ah, so glad of you to make it sister. What took you so long?" You turn to see your old informant. 3 "The hell are you doing here?" 4 "Somehow Im not surprised." Pausing lolis until torture session is over. 3 No this does not mean ending. 4 For once. Postpone? 1 Sure. I wasnt paying attention anyway. 3 Since when has low voter count mattered to you? "Of course you wouldn't be. We're everywhere. All the time," he smirks. Somehow that smirk has always managed to piss you off no matter how many times you see it, "Now, as for the job here. Well we'll be needing your special traits for this one." 2 "Special traits?" 3 "I'm not liking the sound of this." "Well you see there's this rather pesky arch-demon that's been a pain on our sides for as long as we can remember. I think previous encounters proves you to be most suited for this task." He walks around saying this all matter of factly. Just as you begin to wonder what the hell he was talking about, his sister behind you states plainly, "She's a little girl." 3 "Oh." 1 "Hey, I'm not a pedophile. Everyone here is well over 18. I think." 0 ". . .How little?" "Its all about the appearances Mr. Campanella," he smiles, "Of course this is but a small problem I though I'd ask you to do while the more pressing matters are to be dealt with. After-all, after your display with Alex I was hoping we could get more reinforcements. Shame Alex herself cannot fight. . ." 0 "I dont think I'd want her to fight anyway." 4 "WHO are you?" 0 "Abby's all I've really needed for a long time. Why would I want more?" "Prying ears are everywhere. It would be a bad idea to speak of my true nature in here. Especially here, actually. Your target awaits," he gestures down one of the long halls. Seems like being around Alex for as long as you have dulled your anxiety around strong magical forces. Of course this also means detecting them was all this much harder. Like searching for a star in broad daylight. 1 "Who exactly are we talking about?" 2 "You know. . .these halls echo. I mean planning here. . ." Abby turns around to face the down the hall and freezes, "Keh?' You turn and see a dainty figure garbed in nothing but wraps of wispy cloth. They flowed behind her like wings. That particular outfit looked familiar. To your left you hear Abby stammer, "B-boss?" 3 "Oh right. . .you wore the exact same thing when we met. . ." 2 ". . .Boss?!" 0 "Seriously?" "Hm? A previous subordinate of mine?" she questions, "No matter. I hear I've been a great thorn on your side for some time, Jospeh." So that was his name. "Also I do wish to know how the moniker 'Arc-Demon' suites me. . ." No matter how you look at it, she was of angelic descent. If her appearances were to go by anything. . .not to mention she supposedly was Abby's superior in the past. . . 0 "So really, what was all that about?" 3 "You sure this is the right one?" 0 "Abby. . .who is she?" Joseph leans back on the pew he was sitting on, "Pretty sure. Lets see," he procures a clipboard from nowhere, "Readily foiled three hunter missions in the last two hours alone. Killed five targets meant for capture. Deliberately destroyed three of our bases. Nearly killed four of our best hunters. Nearly killed ME. I'd say a thorn, wouldn't you? And despite all this, you are here being friendly." 3 "Perhaps you got the wrong one?" 1 "Maybe you shouldn't have discussed plans WITHIN EARSHOT." "You know, its pretty hard to mistake the aura of the Angel Of Death so easily." You look towards Abby, she had tensed up by this point. A killers intent? No, something different. She opens her mouth, "What are you doing here Azrael? Last I saw you, you were being dragged away far into Eden by Gabriel and the others. . ." You can see her gulp, "I also remember you being more. . .cheerful." 0 "Brainwashing?" 0 Cloning?" 3 Say nothing and just get ready for a fight. This might be futile. "That was. . .before I saw the light." She raises her hand, a scythe materializing in front of her much like Abby's, "Shall I show you too?" Abby immediately summons her own, "I was hoping they'd wait longer before. . .Damnit. Marc! Get ready!" Before you even get a chance to summon your own weapon, the angel swiftly closes the distance between you two. You were moments away from being cut in half 0 Pray to some God. Somewhere. 1 Accept your fate. 3 Reflexes don't fail me now. Have mercy? 3 Nope. 0 Nope. You instinctively move. . .forward. The shaft of the scythe hurts like hell and sends you flying off to the side immediately, but if you had moved backward the blade would've sliced you open. That much you learned from sparring with Abby for this long. Still, those broken ribs are going to be a pain. "Hm, it seems you know the basics of combat with this weapon." She turns to face you. 2 "You sure you want to be focusing on me?" 1 "Now would be a good time you guys!" 0 "Alex!" "Hm? I suspect my former subordinate knows full well she cannot defeat me on one to one combat. And she seems to appear to be the largest threat in this ro-" She's cut off by bullets flying into her side. Its a good thing most Angelic beings only discern their own unique energies, not a youkai's. "You know, Marco. Its a good thing I carry more than that rifle." 1 "I sincerely hope those are MAGIC bullets." 2 "Just keep firing." 0 "Alex, my weapon please." Two magazines drop to the floor. Barrels still steaming she slams the bolts back on both submachine guns and advances. "Never thought you things were so weak to bullets. . .well sure they have some of my own energy in them. But still!" You pull yourself up, that single hit having done more damage than the entire last week combined. 0 "Abby. Explain." 3 "Alex. Rifle." Rising from your shadow stock first, the AW-50 stops just short of your hand. You grip it and swing it up. "Hey what the hell are you doing with that thing?" Arai questions, still firing hot lead into the Angel of Death. 2 "Helping you." 0 "Are you really asking that?" 0 Just shoot. You squeeze the trigger. Perhaps you should've reconsidered using this on account of recently broken ribs but thats in the past. The recoil slams into your shoulder like a brick. Or at least it felt like a brick when it reached your fractures. The round itself enters the mass of flying cloth just as Arai herself empties her magazines. 0 Wait for the dust to clear. 0 Drop the rifle back into your shadow. 1 "Abby?" You turn your head and see she had already disappeared. Looking back towards Azreal, your stomach drops as you see she took nothing more than clothing damage. "Inconvenient, but hardly damaging." She looks towards Arai, "It seems like you wish to die first. Whatever you are." Arai simply smiles, "Think I'll pass. Besides. All I did was be the distraction." 0 "Glad to see it worked." 0 Azreal's eyes fill with sudden realization and turn to see Abby's scythe already mid-swing. The shaft connects with her head with a sickening crack. 0 "Its a good thing when we assume these forms, we're practically human." 0 You watch Azreal's body drop to the floor. 0 This is going to take a long while. . .and quite a bit of exposition. 1 SWORD OF THE HUNTER/WE DO SESSIONS STILL?/ END